This description relates to dynamically modifying an electronic article based on commentary. Electronic articles can be hosted by, for example, an article host (e.g., a webserver) and are relatively static in their presentation. Although some aspects of electronic articles such as font size, pagination, and so forth may be customizable, the electronic articles may remain relatively static and un-personalized. Some electronic articles are configured so that various users reading the electronic articles can comment on the electronic articles, but these comments may be appended to the end or after the text of the electronic article so that they are not readily consumed (e.g., viewed) by readers of the electronic article in a desirable fashion. Even if the comments related to the electronic article are accessed, many of the comments may not be relevant to the electronic article or may include undesirable subject matter to some readers. Also, the comments may be posted in chronological order so that only the most recent comments may be readily viewed by a reader of the electronic article. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.